A Little Something Called Moose
by bennet37
Summary: After finding out the truth about his relationship with Joaquin, Kevin finds himself between a rock and a hard place. When Moose Mason propositions him once again, he might feel even more obligated to say yes.
1. Chapter One

_Pop's_

"Hey, preppy."

Kevin Keller's face shot up as he heard someone use the nickname that a certain person used to call him. He was greatly surprised when he looked up to see a smiling Moose above him.

"Moose?" asked Kevin as he closed the book that he was reading and checked his surroundings. "Uh… what's up?"

"Nothing much," said the giant as he shrugged his backpack off and took a seat across from Kevin. "I was walking in and I saw you in here alone. Where's your crew?"

"Probably out solving another murder mystery," said Kevin as he rolled his eyes at the mention of his friends. "They can't help themselves when a murder mystery comes to town."

Moose chuckled at Kevin's response but it was quickly followed by an awkward silence.

"So… what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up a shake before I head home-"

"No," interrupted Kevin as he laughed at Moose's understanding of the question. "I mean what are you doing here? Like in this booth… across from me."

"Oh…" mumbled Moose as he tried to form an answer. "I don't know. We haven't really talked since I got jumped. Guess I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm good," stated Kevin as he began to play with thumbs, not knowing what to say or do. "You?"

"Doing pretty well myself."

The two searched the diner for anything to distract themselves with as another awkward silence started to set in.

"Moose," said Kevin as he broke the silence and looked at the football player. "Did you actually come over here just to see how I was doing?"

"Of course. Well… maybe not. I mean I did want to see how you were doing. But there was something else that I wanted to talk to you about. I just don't want to bring it up at a bad time or anything. So I'm starting to consider not bringing it up at-"

"Moose, just tell me!"

"Okay," said the giant as he sat up straight and cleared his throat. "I think I'm bi."

"Um… okay," muttered Kevin as he tried to figure out why Moose was telling him this. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I think I like you," said Moose bluntly as he forced the words out. "I think I have liked you for a while now and I was hoping… that we could hang out sometime?"

"Hang out as in how we tried to hang out at Sweetwater River? Or hangout as in… dating?"

"Dating… maybe. I don't know. I just want to spend more time with you, I guess."

The two once again fell into silence as they stared at each other, trying to get a sense of where each other were at. Kevin would have normally jumped at the chance to hang out with Moose but one person was making him think twice: Joaquin.

"Moose… I just got out of this relationship-"

"And it's too soon for you to try dating anyone else. Especially a closet case. I understand."

"No! That's not what I was going to say. This guy… I thought we had something real… but it was based on lies. I ended up getting hurt while he just left town and moved on with his life. I don't think I'm ready to get hurt like that anytime soon."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying… let's take things slow. If it's too much, then it can't happen. But if we like where things are going and we like each other… then let's keep at it. Deal?"

Moose smiled a wide grin as he looked back at Kevin and said, "Deal."


	2. Chapter Two

_The Cooper's_

"It was so weird, Betty," said Kevin as he threw himself onto Betty's bed and told her what happened. "He just came over and sat down as if it was normal. I didn't know what to say to him at all."

"I still can't believe you," said Betty as she brushed her hair in the mirror. "Moose Mason… asked you out. It feels so weird saying it out loud."

"I'm just surprised that he still wants to see me after how I rejected him the first time," said Kevin as he began to explain. "I told him that I didn't want to mess with him and he should probably stick with girls."

"Ouch. That's a little harsh."

"It was. That's why I'm trying to figure out what he wants. Maybe he does want a hookup and just want to play with me to get a taste of the gay life. Or maybe this is some devious plot to get me to fall in love then break my heart."

"You're falling in love?" asked Betty as she swiftly turned towards her friend.

"No, of course not," scoffed Kevin as he chuckled at his friend. "I just meant that you never know what's down the road."

"Sure…" muttered Betty as she smiled to herself and turned back around to start applying her makeup.

Kevin was about to say something when his phone suddenly vibrated. He picked it up and looked at the screen to see that he had a message from Moose.

"Speaking of the Devil…" said Kevin as he read the message.

"What does it say?"

"He's asking me if I know a place where he could have our date at…" explained Kevin as he began to think to himself. "I honestly have no idea. I would have gone to Pop's but now that Archie dad was-"

"Stop," interrupted Betty as she tried to get rid of the painful memories. "Let's not bring that up. I was going to say the drive-in but then realized that that is no longer an option."

"I guess our only option is the Bijou," said Kevin as he texted a quick message back. "But I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"It's a movie. How can he get the wrong idea about that?" asked Betty as she applied some lipstick.

"Do you know what happens in the last rows of that theatre? I would know because I've done some crazy shit back there."

"Ew," exclaimed Betty as she thought about the people who would sit in the back rows. "Really, Kevin?"

"What? It's dark. Everyone is paying attention to the movie. And if it's an action movie, you don't need to stay quiet through the action scenes."

Betty laughed as she threw a small pouch at her friend, not believing what he was telling her.

"Oh, wow," mumbled Kevin as he got a message back from Moose and read it. "He asked if I wanted to go see a movie now…"

"He didn't?!" scoffed Betty as she stopped her make-up and rushed over to Kevin's side, seeing the text. "He must really want to go on this date with you."

"Or he's in a rush to get laid and I'm his only option," said Kevin as he convinced himself that was the reason why Moose wanted him. "He'll probably just start ignoring after we have sex and I have served my purpose."

"You don't know that," said Betty as she tried to help put her friend in a better mood.

"It's whatever," said Kevin as he quickly replied to the text message. "I said I'll be there at eight. Might as well get whatever this is out the way. I'm going to use the bathroom."

As Kevin quickly left the room to go use the bathroom, Betty stared at him and realized how sad her friend truly was.

 _The Bijou_

Kevin had arrived a little late to the movie theatre and was surprised to see Moose standing outside waiting for him.

"Hey there," greeted Kevin as he forced a smile.

"Hey. Was beginning to think that you weren't going to show," said Moose as he smiled at Kevin's arrival. "They're only showing three movies tonight: Cars 3, War for the Planet of the Apes, and Wonder Woman."

"Well I've already seen Cars 3 and Wonder Woman about a million time so I guess we just have to see the movie about monkeys," joked Kevin.

"Really?"

"No, Moose. I'm just joking."

"Oh," muttered Moose as he quickly looked away and approached the movie teller. "Two tickets for War for the Planet of the Apes."

"Here," said Kevin as he began to pull out some cash.

"No, I got it," said Moose as he pulled out his own money and gave it to the teller. "I'm the one who asked you here anyways."

"Fine…" said Kevin as he smiled at the cute gesture. "But I'm paying for the snacks."

"I don't think you want to do that," warned Moose as he walked towards the theatre entrance. "Have you not seen me? I eat a lot of food."

Kevin laughed as he followed his date into the theatre and made way for the concession stand.

"What do you want?" asked Moose as he looked at the menu.

"Popcorn, of course," answered Kevin as he too looked at the menu. "What are you looking for? Turkey legs? Half roasted chicken?"

Moose laughed as he shook his head and replied, "I don't know why I look at the menus like that. I always get the same thing over and over again. A deluxe popcorn, white cherry slushie, and three bags of peanut MM's."

"Peanut MM's?" asked Kevin. "I'm surprised the Bijou even serves regular MM's."

Moose laughed again as he stepped forward in the line and placed his order. As he finished, he stepped over to the side and turned to Kevin.

"So…" mumbled Moose as he thought of what to say. "You having fun?"

"Seeing as how we are five minutes into our date, yes. I am enjoying this quite a bit."

"Good," said Moose as he smiled that same cute smile that made Kevin smile. "Because the fun doesn't end here."

Kevin smiled as he thought of what Moose had planned but then reminded himself that Moose was probably acting this way for sex.

"Your order is up."

The two grabbed their food from the concession lady and were making their way over to theatre two when Kevin noticed that Moose grabbed two straws even though there was one drink.

"Let's hurry up," said Moose as he held the drink and the candy. "I love watching the previews."

"Okay," said Kevin as he followed Moose into the theatre.

As he entered, he was surprised to see that the theatre was almost full. He looked forward and realized that the only remaining seats were towards the back of the theatre.

"Just great," mumbled Kevin as he and Moose made their way to one of the rows.

"What's wrong?" asked Moose as he heard Kevin.

"It's nothing… I just don't like sitting in the back."

"Really? I love sitting back here. It's easier for me to see the whole movie."

Kevin laughed to himself as he sat down next to Moose and looked up at the screen. Moose was beginning to tear open all of the bags which caught Kevin's interest.

"You're going to eat them all now?"

"No, of course not. You've never mixed your candy with your popcorn?"

"Nope," said Kevin as he watched Moose pour each bag of MM's into the popcorn.

"Well trust me. It's better this way. All the chocolate begins to melt and it's like paradise," explained Moose as he shook the popcorn a little, letting the candy and popcorn mix.

As the previews began, Kevin turned his attention to the screen, hoping that the movie wasn't going to be boring.

"Here. Try some," said Moose as he handed the popcorn over.

Kevin smiled as he reached down and grabbed a handful of popcorn and started to eat.

"It is good."

"I told you," said Moose as he had some popcorn himself. He then placed the large slushie in the cup holder between the two and held out a straw. "I got you a straw in case you want some."

"Thanks," said Kevin as he took his straw and placed it into the slushie. As he leaned down to take a sip, he felt Moose's arm on the back of his chair. He smiled to himself as he thought about how cliche this evening was and let himself relax in the security of Moose's arm.


End file.
